With the rapid development of display technology, display screens have been widely applied to various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet and a television.
At present, “screen ratio” has become an important parameter for measuring the advantages and disadvantages of the display screens. The bezel of the display panel is narrowed with an increase of the screen ratio, and the full screen occurs accordingly. Since a front camera, a speaker, an indicator light, a sensor, and the like are arranged on the display screen, an opening should be formed in the display area of the full screen.
Generally, data lines corresponding to sub-pixels arranged around an opening on the display plane of the display screen should be arranged to bypass the opening. The number of lines bypassing the opening increases with an increase of the area of the opening, resulting in a large distance (the bezel) between the opening and the display area, which goes against the design concept of a narrow bezel.
In one embodiment, an array substrate is provided to reduce the width of the bezel between the opening and the display area.